Dominations Plurielles
by Yzanmyo et Lilicat
Summary: Un club, deux dominateurs, deux soumis, un couple foursome, quelques accessoires... et une rencontre inattendue. PWP, BDSM, Yaoi. Rating M amplement justifié !


**Titre **: Dominations Plurielles.

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Pairing **: ItaxIruxKakaxUtaxNaruxSasu

**Rating **: M ! Plus que mérité !

**Crédits **: Les personnages sont à M. Kishimoto.

**Résumé : **Un club,deux dominateurs, deux soumis, un couple foursome, quelques accessoires... et une rencontre inattendue. PWP, BDSM, Yaoi.

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème "pluriel", en une heure.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site, seront sur notre profil.

Bonne lecture !

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

**- Dominations Plurielles -**

Itachi et Iruka, suivis de Kakashi et Utakata, passèrent les portes épaisses et capitonnées soigneusement gardées par deux cerbères, dont l'un avait un faciès qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'un requin. L'autre aux cheveux gris mi-longs coiffés en arrière était non moins impressionnant avec son air de fanatique. Le quatuor, habitué des lieux, poursuivit sa route, remontant le long couloir tendu de pourpre. Ils marquèrent une pause devant le guichet du vestiaire du club SM "Jardins Secrets", où une blonde à queue de cheval vêtue de façon sexy et aguicheuse, prit leurs manteaux respectifs.

La blonde leur sourit, appréciant visiblement la vue des corps d'apollon plus ou moins couverts de cuir, et leur souhaita une bonne soirée, ne manquant pas les deux soumis à présent plus que légèrement vêtus, tenus en laisse, marchant un pas derrière leurs maîtres, et oscillant légèrement sur leurs jambes. Kakashi resserra discrètement ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre et pressa la main d'Utakata dans la sienne. Son excitation était tout aussi palpable que celle de son amoureux.

Itachi abattit sans ménagement la badine de cuir sur le fessier ferme et rebondi d'Utakata. Son amant était à quatre pattes devant lui, son torse arnaché dans une corde rouge sang savamment nouée autour de lui pour maintenir ses bras pliés, attachés dans son dos. Le gémissement, mélange de plaisir et de souffrance qui franchit les lèvres fines du musicien soutira un sourire satisfait à son dominateur. Ses orbes sombres se posèrent sur le petit boitier en plastique qu'il avait scotché à l'une des cuisses pâles, boitier qui était relié à un fil disparaissant dans l'intimité face à lui. Itachi leva le bras et d'un geste souple et indolent rabattit la lanière de cuir sur la croupe tendue.

Un geignement lascif fit écho à celui d'Utakata, attirant le regard d'Itachi sur les claustras ajourées qui séparaient les alcôves où les quatre amants avaient pris place ce soir là. Il croisa deux yeux azur qui le fixèrent d'abord stupéfaits avant de se teinter de gêne. Le brun se figea un instant en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la demi-cloison : Naruto Uzumaki, le compagnon, et accessoirement là dominant, de son petit frère Sasuke.

Assis près de son amant, Iruka fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour voir ce qui semblait perturber Itachi, ses yeux noisette s'agrandirent légèrement en voyant le blond, petit ami de son beau-frère. Il coula un œil anxieux vers son compagnon, craignant sa réaction, et il se prépara à intervenir en détournant son attention. Il ne s'agirait pas de se faire virer du club à cause d'un esclandre familial.

Le regard azuré de Naruto se durcit face à celui d'obsidienne d'Itachi qui grinça des dents, contrarié que le blond lui tienne silencieusement tête. Les onyx dérivèrent vers celui qui se tenait aux pieds du dominant, une étrange sensation lui noua le ventre en voyant Sasuke. Vêtu d'un bustier en latex noir, les lacets noués dans le dos laissant largement visible la peau pâle en dessous, celui-ci se trouvait à genoux, les bras maintenus en l'air par une chaine pendant du plafond, les poignets liés ensemble, et le torse penché en avant.

Itachi vit les yeux si semblables aux siens s'élargir en le reconnaissant. La bouche à peine rosée de Sasuke s'ouvrit mais le seul son qu'il émit fut un gémissement bruyant alors que son amant lui assenait un coup de martinet sur les fesses. Relevant le regard, l'aîné des deux frères fusilla le tortionnaire de son cadet, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un sourire ouvertement supérieur de Naruto.

Son excitation monta d'un cran en comprenant le défi silencieux du blond : lequel pousserait son soumis le plus loin ? Il mit plus de force dans le coup qu'il assena sur le fessier rond et rougi par les coups précédents d'Utakata, ravi de l'entendre gémir tout aussi bruyamment. Il allait montrer à ce morveux ce qu'était un dominant, un vrai. Et bizarrement, voir son frère, ainsi soumis, ne l'excitait que davantage.

Iruka posa une main douce sur le bras de son compagnon Itachi, échangeant avec lui un regard chaud et brûlant de désir. L'instituteur sourit, et s'intalla confortablement dans son fauteuil, calant Kakashi dans son giron, il lui murmura :

- Regarde Trésor, ça va être un beau spectacle.

Les yeux du professeur Hatake naviguèrent d'un couple à l'autre, un peu d'appréhension lui serrant le cœur quand il posa ses yeux sur son compagnon, Utakata, à quatre pattes au sol.

Avec un sourire sadique, Itachi appuya sur l'un des boutons du boitier scotché sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de son amant, augmentant la vitesse de vibration du chapelet de petites boules en acier niché dans l'intimité d'Utakata. Le corps pâle se tendit en une plainte lascive sous l'afflux de sensations si grisantes et si frustrantes à la fois, la jouissance qu'il voulait atteindre lui étant cruellement refusée par la tige de métal obstruant son urètre.

Face à eux, Naruto se saisit avec une lenteur toute calculée d'une télécommande qu'il actionna sans lâcher des yeux les orbes sombres de l'autre dominant. Le cri concupiscent qui s'éleva lui tira une satisfaction qu'il ne chercha même pas à cacher à son vis-à-vis. Les iris azurés se posèrent sur Sasuke et son visage à l'expression teintée de plaisir douloureux. Le blond se recala dans son fauteuil, avec une attitude pleine de défi, et abattit sans ménagement le martinet sur la croupe pâle de son soumis tendue vers lui.

Un frisson parcouru le corps d'Itachi au cri que poussa son cadet. C'était très étrange comme sensation. Voir son petit frère chéri et adoré ainsi soumis et perdu dans une souffrance jouissive l'excitait, mais il n'éprouvait pas pour autant de désir sexuel pour lui. Il n'enviait pas la place du blond, et l'idée même de toucher Sasuke de cette manière le révulsait. C'était l'état de soumission de son frère qui l'attisait, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu baisser les yeux devant quiconque, pas même lui, ni leur père. Il n'y avait plus rien de son habituelle attitude froide et hautaine, et c'était ça qui lui plaisait dans ce qu'il voyait.

Les yeux de l'instituteur glissèrent sur la silhouette de son ancien élève qui se découpait nettement à travers les claustras. Le voir ainsi, totalement soumis à son dominateur blond fit naître en lui un sentiment d'intense satisfaction jouissive. Du temps qu'ils avaient passés dans sa classe, c'était Naruto le cancre et Sasuke le premier de la classe, le faisant lui-même se sentir inférieur à la chère tête brune particulièrement douée et intelligente mais entêtée et dédaigneuse. Contempler le jeune homme plié au bon vouloir de son maître le réjouit. Kakashi gigota et geignit sous sa main et Iruka pinça violemment le globe de chair sous sa paume, intimant à son propre soumis par ce geste de se tenir tranquille. Il leva à nouveau sa main et poursuivit la fessée qu'il était en train de lui administrer, n'omettant pas de le cajoler de temps à autre.

Le cri teinté de souffrance jouissive que poussa Sasuke sous un nouveau coup de son amant, fit trembler Itachi d'envie. Non, vraiment, il n'éprouvait pas le moindre désir sexuel pour son cadet, mais le voir si soumis, si docile alors qu'il ne l'avait toujours connu que fier, pugnace et regardant le monde entier de haut, faisait vibrer d'extase son âme dominatrice. Combien de fois avait-il voulu faire plier son petit frère chéri et adoré sans y parvenir ? Avec lui chaque concession était un combat, chaque compromis le fruit de longues heures de débats aboutissant à des migraines atroces. Et là, sous ses yeux, il le voyait se plier à la volonté d'un autre... Son bras se leva et il abattit la badine de cuir sur les fesses rondes d'Utakata qui gémit fortement pour son plus grand plaisir.

Naruto sourit en voyant les regards que son ancien instituteur et son beau-frère posaient sur son amant. Il ne leur cacha nullement sa satisfaction de voir la jubilation poindre dans leurs pupilles. Aucune connotation sexuelle ne transparaissait dans leurs yeux, juste de la domination à l'état pur. Connaissant un peu les deux autres dominateurs, Naruto comprenait parfaitement que ceux-ci se réjouissent de voir Sasuke soumis à son bon vouloir. Mais, s'il leur permettait d'assister à ce spectacle, jamais il ne les autoriserait à y participer... Sasuke n'était qu'à lui, et ne se soumettait qu'à lui, uniquement lui et uniquement dans ces conditions là. Itachi et Iruka n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, Sasuke leur ferait payer particulièrement cher le privilège que lui, Naruto, leur accordait en leur offrant cette scène qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginée voir un jour.

FIN.

* * *

Commentaires des auteures :

On a hésité à appeler le club : "Bijuus"... avec un super slogan : Bijuus : plus il y a de queues mieux c'est !

En bref, voici le résultat de notre inspiration commune sur le thème "Pluriel" en une heure... oui, on sait, ensemble, on est terribles... Vous aimez ?

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

- Bon alors, moi j'y comprends rien ! soupire Itachi. Qui sort avec qui dans cette histoire ?

- Toi et Iruka êtes ensembles, mais vous êtes tous les deux des dominateurs donc... explique Lili.

- Kakashi et Utakata sont ensemble, mais sont tous les deux des ukes soumis... poursuit Yzan.

- Donc... vous vous êtes mis ensemble tous les quatre. Et toi Itachi, tu préfères Utakata à Kakashi et... continue Lili.

- Iruka préfère tourmenter délicieusement Kakashi. Logique, non ? complète Yzan. Naruto et Sasuke en prime, ça complète le pluriel.

Itachi se pince l'arrête du nez en marmonnant à propos d'une migraine quelconque. Iruka demande alors:

- Donc, j'aime Itachi mais je couche avec Kakashi, qui lui aime Utakata l'amant d'Itachi. Itachi m'aime, mais se tape Utakata qui lui est amoureux de Kakashi... Vous pouviez pas faire encore plus simple ?

- Vous vivez ensemble, ça simplifie les choses, non ? tente Lili.

Sasu et Naru soupirent :

- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là-dedans ?

Yzan ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais est immédiatement bâillonnée par les deux jeunes ninjas :

- Non, finalement on veut pas savoir !

Une petite review ?


End file.
